warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Lebennia II
A Cardinal World located in the Southern frontier of the Vigilus Sector, the cities and schools of this jungle world, offer a respite from the chaos of the outside galaxy and are a center of learning for the Sector's elite and members of the Imperial Church. Despite the peace and order the planet is also home to the Lebennia Coterie, the foremost criminal organization in the Sector. The planet is also noteworthy for its architecture, most structures are constructed from locally sourced wood or built around the trunks of massive trees. History The Great Burning The relative isolation of Lebennia II was an asset to a Chaos cult fleeing the Sector's more settled worlds and so they settled in the deepest darkest reaches of the jungle, carving out a small state of their own with farmland worked by slaves stolen from agri-worlds along the way protected by miles of toxic Millefolium vines. They remained in place, practicing their vile Heresy before Regina Furvus, the daughter of a Ecclesiarchy Priest and a small army of volunteers began building a church atop Kingsgate Mountain. The woman, destined to remembered as locally venerated Saint, cut her hand on a Millefolium thorn. Though she received prompt medical treatment and was ultimately unharmed, the accident was a turning point in her life. She dedicated herself to the destruction of the poisonous weed, growing wild and out of control, putting Imperial citizens and their crops at risk. In time the vines she sought to exterminate became a metaphor for Chaos among her followers and provided them with further motivation to continue their work. Nearly a decade into their task Furvus and her army of volunteer workers encountered the cult and attacked, driven forward by Holy Fury. The battle was long and bloody, but in the end they were victorious and the slaves were liberated and many swore themselves to her service in exchange for saving their lives. The women among them, several dozen that were the personal property and concubines of the cult leadership, became the first incarnation of the Order of the Bloodied Thorn, still based on Kingsgate Mountain. Culture As Lebennia II is a Cardinal World much of its culture revolves around the Imperial Church and even the smallest villages have a shrine dedicated to the worship of the God Emperor, while the larger cities are home to churches and cathedrals, set apart from more common structures by their stone construction. The people also have an instinctive fear of snakes, many species of venomous reptiles live in the jungles and swamps and farmers are quick to exterminate any they see. But there is also a far from pious subset of their culture, those who serve the criminal element present on the planet and in the Vigilius Sector as a whole. The Order of the Bloodied Thorn Based on Kingsgate Mountain, They follow in the footsteps of their patron Saint, Regina Furvus and keep a preserved thorn, the only evidence that Millefolium vines ever existed, as a relic of her life and work. Their convent, built around the original church constructed by Saint Regina, has been vastly expanded over the centuries using materials sourced from the mountain itself, stone set apart by veins of Iron Pyrite It houses a school for local children, and the dome of its great basilica is known to shine like a second sun every morning and evening when Lebennia's star rises and sets. Locations of note Schola Progenium Lebennia The Schola Progenium Lebennia was founded more than two thousand years ago, and has seen countless generations of scholars and Imperial servants pass through its doors. Diadochus Paper Mill Lebennia II is known for being a Cardinal World, but also for its industry. This paper mill is its primary source, processing hundreds of trees into millions of sheets of paper every day, as it has for centuries. It has remained in the hands of the Diadochus family since its founding, and is one of the few to outright refuse to cooperate with the Lebennia Coterie, even tacitly. Flora and Fauna Though Lebennia II was not home to sentient life prior to Imperial colonization it is still home to numerous species of wildlife and medicinal plants, many of which can be processed into narcotics produced by the Lebennia Coterie Category:Vigilius sector Category:Worlds Category:Cardinal Worlds